


My Knight

by Caden_Parker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caden_Parker/pseuds/Caden_Parker
Summary: A love scene between The Savior and Her Queen. Established SQ.





	My Knight

Regina watched her wife as she slept. She was a vision of flaxen hair and pale limbs. Emma slept on her stomach, her long-fingered hands clutching at the white sheets of their Queen-sized bed, a peaceful smile on her face. Regina smiled lovingly as she stroked the savior’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. If you had told her five years ago that she was going to fall for the young and occasionally petulant woman now in her bed, the mayor would’ve laughed and called the notion preposterous; and if you had said that she was going to _marry_ her two years later, she would’ve incinerated you where you stood. But fate has an odd way of bending, and hearts have a way of speaking despite themselves. Henry had planted the seeds of change within her, it was true, but Emma had been the one to water them. Emma, her wonderfully beautiful tomboy, had believed in her when no one else would.

It was a slow process, letting herself be loved by the blonde. In the beginning, the former Queen had viewed the savior as a threat, come to take away the one thing she loved: her son. But her wife knew what it was to lose something you once loved, which was why, even when they had perceived each other as enemies, they held a mutual respect for one another. It was from that respect and understanding that their relationship formed, taking them both by surprise. Regina often felt guilt when she heard stories of her love’s past, and Emma, in typical Charming fashion, was always quick to assuage it. She was akin to her birth parents in that respect, always searching for the good when it seemed there was none. _Is that why I fell for you, my love?_   the brunette thought, _For your optimism?_   She chuckled to herself, knowing the answer. “I love you, Emma Swan-Mills,” she whispered into her wife’s ear, gently pushing golden locks aside as she kissed the shell of a pink ear. The blonde hummed happily, but didn’t open her eyes. Regina smiled and leaned down, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the younger woman’s still-naked shoulders. “Emma, darling, wake up,” she breathed onto warm skin.

Her reply was a contended sigh and a mumbled “Gina…”

The brunette moved to her lover’s lips, kissing her softly.”Open your eyes for me, My Knight.” Green eyes slowly opened at that entreaty, followed by a lopsided smile. The former Queen loved every feature of her lover, from her slightly crooked nose to her razor-blade scars on the inside of her wrists, but the blonde’s eyes were her undoing, especially when they gazed at her as they were now, with nothing but the purest of love.

“Hi baby,” Emma said sleepily, reaching up to touch the mayor’s cheek.

“Good morning, my beauty,” Regina whispered, peppering kisses along her savior’s jaw. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm,” the younger woman moaned softly, slowly rolling onto her back and taking her wife with her. “Feels good, Gina.” The brunette put feather-light kisses on her love’s neck, alternating between small licks of her tongue and nips with her teeth. “Baby.” The single word was a breathy whimper, and Regina felt her stomach clench at the sound of it.

“I love you, Emma,” she said whole-heartedly, shifting her body so that she was lying on top of the blonde. She could feel the younger woman’s pert breasts collide with her own, and groaned in pleasure. The former Queen found even this, these soft touches and lingering kisses, exhilarating. It was an honor to love and be loved by Emma Swan, and the fact that she, of all people, was Regina’s True Love, well…that just made their love all the sweeter.

“I love you too,” Emma murmured, kissing the woman above her deeply. It was easier to say the words now, the words she had once been so afraid of saying. Never in a million years did she ever think she was going to win the mayor’s favor, let alone her affection. If the savior was honest with herself, how much she loved the brunette still baffled her. All her life, she had grown up thinking she didn’t deserve love of any kind, and so she had pushed that emotion – or rather the hurt caused by not having it – down and away, in the deepest part of her soul. That optimism that her wife was so fond of had disappeared for awhile, until Henry had shown up at her door and ignited that spark in her again. She didn’t diminish the fact that Henry was the link that had inadvertently drawn her and Regina together, but the inferno that had slowly consumed her had been all the former Queen’s doing.

“Penny for your thoughts, My Knight?” her lover questioned softly. Dark brown eyes were watching her intently, and a smile tugged at the edge of the older woman’s full mouth. Emma grinned fully up at her, the fingers of her left hand tangling themselves in the thick mass of her wife’s hair.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” the blonde answered honestly, leaning up to kiss her again.

“Mmm,” the brunette hummed at the welcomed intrusion of her savior’s tongue in her mouth, dancing slowly with her own. When the kiss ended, foreheads were brought together and heaving chests calmed. Emma linked her free hand with her wife’s tan fingers, drawing lazy patterns on the skin she found beneath her thumb. “I believe I’m the lucky one, Miss Swan,” the former Queen whispered.

“Regina?” God, she loved hearing her name spoken with such tenderness.

“Yes, darling?” she asked just as softly.

“Make love to me?” It was a question, not a demand. She and Emma had been together for five years, married for two of them, and still her lover managed to make her heart ache with the sweetness she reserved for moments like these. Usually, their love-making was… hard. Not any less passionate, but their touches were meant to tease, instead of cherish, ravish instead of worship. Emma’s usual way of asking was a demand, a simple _“Fuck me, baby.”_ And the brunette’s usual way was _“Take me, Emma."_ But not this morning. This morning, her wife wanted it soft and sweet, and that’s exactly what Regina would give her.

Lowering her lips to her young lover’s ear, she murmured the question that, when said in a certain tone, drove the blonde mad with lust. “Does My Knight command it?”

The savior moaned, long and low in her throat.”Yes, My Queen,” she replied, her voice shaking with desire, “Yes. Baby, please,” she begged even as she felt full lips suck hungrily at her throat. “I need you.”

“Hush, my love. All in good time.” The former Queen pressed her thigh to Emma’s sex, marveling at the heat that greeted her. “Oh Emma,” she moaned, grinding gently against her love. “You feel wonderful, darling.” The younger woman only moaned in response, digging blunt nails into her Queen’s back and meeting the friction against her core by thrusting her hips upward. Regina pressed harder, moving her leg in time with her lover. The brunette left her savior’s neck and moved to suck a dark pink nipple into her mouth, loving the languid cry she received. Her free hand teased the other to a peak. Her tongue made warm wet circles on the swell of her wife’s pale breast, and her left hand, finally deciding to abandon its task of teasing for another, trailed up and down Emma’s side. Releasing the flesh she held captive with a pop, she looked at her love with hooded but admiring eyes. “You are so beautiful, Emma, so breathtakingly beautiful.” The savior’s eyes welled at the look her wife gave her.

“Regina…” The brunette rose and captured the trembling pink mouth that was beckoning to her.

“Tell me what you need, My Knight,” she ghosted over the younger woman’s mouth, “Talk to me, Emma.”

“I – I want,” the blonde was cut off by the thigh grinding against her. “Jesus, Gina!”

“Yes, my love?”

“I want you inside me. Now.” To hear her wife say those words always sent a chill down the older woman’s spine.

“Do you, darling?” she teased, sucking on an earlobe. “How bad, Emma? How bad do you want me?”

“You _know_ how bad,” her young lover all but whined. “Baby, please. I want to feel you. No more teasing.” The former Queen acquiesced at hearing the piteous tone in her wife’s voice. How could she ever deny the younger woman anything? Regina shifted, and her right hand easily cupped Emma’s sex. She moaned at the feeling, her own arousal now slick between her thighs. Two fingers slid in, knuckle-deep. “Yes!” the savior groaned. The brunette moaned loudly, thankful that their son was not coming home until tomorrow. She was always amazed at how wet she could make her wife.

“Em-ma.” Her young lover’s fingers were clawing now, leaving delicious-feeling scratches along the expanse of her back. Regina kissed her soundly, swallowing the moans the blonde gave her as she found Emma’s sweet spot, brushing her thumb against her clit simultaneously. “You’re so wet for me, My Knight,” she murmured against a panting mouth. The savior bit her lower lip in answer, growling. Purposely slowing her fingers, the brunette whispered in the blonde’s ear: “Are you going to come for me, my beautiful girl?” The whimper she received as a reply made her stomach coil. She licked the expanse of Emma’s neck with just the tip of her tongue, finding her pulse point and then sucking greedily.

“Gina…. Baby… Fuck,” her lover moaned, sounding like her life depended on unraveling on her wife’s fingers.

“Emma… Oh God yes,” Regina hissed, no longer able to resist the desire exploding in her chest as she thrust in deep, making hard circles against Emma’s G-spot.

“Yeah, just – just like that!” The savior’s back was beautifully arched, and the former Queen would’ve taken time to watch the impending orgasm play out on her wife’s face, but she was too caught up in panting heavily in her ear and her furiously-moving hand.

“That’s it, darling, come for me. Come allll over me, Emma,” she breathed, frantically sucking on her wife’s jaw as she felt the telltale clench on her fingers.

Emma, for her part, couldn’t speak, except to manage a breathless “Baby, I’m gonna–!” before letting out the most beautiful strangled cry and letting her body shudder with its release. Regina pumped her fingers rhythmically, wanting her love to ride out the sensations coursing through her.

“I love you,” she whispered as she kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead and finally her lips. “I love you more than life, My Knight.” She slowly retracted her dripping digits and licked them clean, savoring the taste of her savior as she rolled to her side and took Emma in her arms. As the blonde caught her breath, she placed soft kisses on Regina’s collarbone, murmuring

“I love you, My Queen.” After a beat she added: “And I intend to show you just how much.”


End file.
